bg9001fandomcom-20200214-history
Uvite Islands
The Uvite Islands are the third twilight dimension. In this dimension, almost everything is hostile. If you still have Realmite Armor , or non-enchanted Netherite Armor , then it is recommended to either return to Azurite Forest and get 504 fragments to get a full set of Azurite Armor , or kill lots of Crabs (2 Levels each!) and enchant your Netherite Armor . (There is a current scaling problem with Dravite Armor, meaning it could be worse then Realmite Armor ) . Once you have that armor, you are ready to head in. To get to the Uvite Islands, you need 90 Azurite Fragments to create 10 Azurite Blocks. Then, you place down the blocks like a Nether Portal. Then, you light the portal with a Twilight Clock and step in. When first entering the Uvite Islands, you may not have to bring blocks as there is a higher chance of not spawning in the air. But always bring some in case. Before you enter though, decide what you will do. Will you be a Ninja and just bring a Dravite Pickaxe or Rupee Pickaxe (Not recommended)? Or will you go in fully armed? If you're going in fully armed, make sure you have an Azurite Blade, which deals 44 damage, or 22 hearts of damage. There are three mobs that are hostile: Uvite Golems , Uvite Archers , and Enchanted Warriors. There are two types of golems: Three headed Golems, which have lots of HP and are slow, and Two headed Golems, which have little HP but are fast. Uvite Archers are the most powerful of all of the mobs, they have ranged attacks and do lots of damage. They also drop an Augite Soul when killed. Enchanted Warriors are slow, and they look like a Herobrine with Uvite Blade antlers. They do heavy damage against you, a lot more then Three Headed Golems. But they aren't much compared to Uvite Archers, so if you are bored, just knock them off the edge. There are two mobs that aren't hostile: Uvite Tomos , and Uvite Cadillions . They both drop Uvite Souls when killed, so instead of wasting your time killing Enchanted Warriors, just kill these instead. They will attack when provoked though. The Uvite Dimension represents sunset, meaning it is semi-dark in the Uvite Islands. If you light the place up, you will see that everything is purple. Uvite Ore can be seen in the dark, and it is the exact same as previous ores: It is purple, the color of its dimension, and it drops Uvite Fragments when mined. Once you have a lot of Uvite Ore, what is your next plan? Head to the fourth dimension, Mythril Mountains, is almost impossible to even find your first ore because of the Mythril Archers. There is only two strategies at this point: One, get full Uvite Armor, with high level enchantments, and also, get a Uvite Blade and a Uvite Phaser. Two, obtain Angelic Armor (If you haven't already) and exploit a glitch by flying, then putting your armor in an Ender Chest, Dravite Chest, or Chest. (Read more by clicking on the Angelic Armor link). Then, you can fly around, mining ore, but be careful not to land while exploiting the glitch or else you will die. Also, potions of invisiblity are highly recommended as well, as Mythril Archers will kill you one shot without having enchanted armor with Projectile Protection or Protection. So it would not be good if you were flying around, and got shot by a Mythril Archer. Cause you would die, and lose all your ore. The Uvite Islands is meant to be the way point between peaceful, and agressive, just like it represents sunset, which is between night and day. The Uvite Islands aren't meant to be very dangerous, they are just meant to prepare you for further dimensions, which are extermely hard.